Pathways
The untold story of Captain Janeway's crew! Introduction (blurb) In her acclaimed novel Mosaic, Jeri Taylor, co-creator and former executive producer of the Star Trek: Voyager television series, explored the previously unrevealed past of Captain Kathryn Janeway, filling in the missing chapters of Janeway's life with a compelling story of bravery, sacrifice, and personal triumph. Now PATHWAYS traces the winding roads that have led Janeway's fellow officers and closest friends to what may be the greatest crisis of their long journey home. A deadly encounter with hostile aliens has left Captain Janeway's crew separated from the ''USS Voyager'' and slowly starving to death in a disease-ridden alien prison camp. To keep up their determination as they plot their escape, the crew shares with each other the unlikely paths that brought them all to the USS Voyager and the Delta Quadrant. These are the stories of the command crew of the USS Voyager: of a fair-haired youth who seemed destined for greatness - or disgrace; of a troubled, half-human woman who didn't seem at home anywhere in the galaxy; of a traveler and treasure-hunter who found the greatest prize of all; of a naive young man who lost his love in pursuit of his dreams; of a Vulcan who formed a surprising bond with a human woman of unusual courage and passion; of a child-woman whose boundless curiosity led to a strange new world of marvels and dangers; and of the man who is perhaps closest of all to Kathryn Janeway, the man whose unspoken love and dedication may hold the key to their survival... They began as individuals, following very different pathways, but together, under the leadership of one remarkable woman, they have become one of the finest teams in the known universe, the crew of the USS Voyager. Summary Characters Voyager Gabrielle Allyn | Chakotay | Brad Harrison | Kathryn Janeway | Kes | Harry Kim | Noah Mannick | Neelix | Seven of Nine | Tom Paris | B'Elanna Torres | Tuvok | Vorik Flashbacks Chert | Roger Hackney | Kolopak | Svetlana Korepanova | Nimembeh | Hiromi Sulu Referenced only: Hikaru Sulu References Starships * *''Liberty'' * * **Shuttle Harris Referenced only: Locations Sector 21749 | Starfleet Academy | Trebus Information Connections * | before= "Caretaker"| after= The Third Artifact |}} | prevdate="Just Another Little Training Cruise"| prevMB=''The Sorrows of Empire | nextdate=The Captain's Daughter | }} | prevdate=Probe| nextdate=The Rift| }} | prevdate=The Rift| prevMB="Target: Mudd"| nextdate=Legal Action| }} | prevdate=The Sundered| nextdate=The Hero of My Own Life| }} | prevdate=The Hero of My Own Life| nextdate=Immortal Coil | }} | prevdate=Mystery of the Missing Crew | nextdate=Death in Winter | }} | prevdate=Seduced | nextdate=Seduced | }} ---- '2347 | prevdate=The Art of the Impossible | nextdate=Flash Point | }} ---- '2350 | prevdate=The Red King | nextdate= | }} | prevdate=LoDnI'pu'vajpu'je | nextdate=Survivors | }} | prevdate=Day of Honor | nextdate=Mosaic | }} | prevdate=The Haunted Starship| nextdate=Martyr | }} | prevdate=Lefler's Logs | nextdate=Deny Thy Father | }} | prevdate=The Battle of Betazed | nextdate=Lefler's Logs | }} | prevdate=Lefler's Logs | nextdate=Waiting for G'Doh, or, How I Learned to Stop Moving and Hate People| }} ---- '2363 | prevdate=Double Time | nextdate=Alice, on the Edge of Night |}} | prevdate=Lefler's Logs | nextdate=The Naked Now|}} | prevdate=Survivors| nextdate=Symbiosis|}} | prevdate=The Schizoid Man| nextdate=Loud as a Whisper|}} | prevdate=Loud as a Whisper| nextdate=Mosaic |}} | prevdate=Mosaic | nextdate=Unnatural Selection|}} | prevdate=The Survivors| nextdate=Who Watches the Watchers?|}} | prevdate=Security | nextdate=The Enemy|}} | prevdate=Deja Q| nextdate=A Matter of Perspective|}} | prevdate=Identity Crisis| nextdate=The Nth Degree|}} | prevdate=Last Words| nextdate=A Matter of Time|}} | prevdate=Future Shock | nextdate=Guises of the Mind|}} | prevdate=A Man Alone| nextdate=Ship in a Bottle|}} | prevdate= | nextdate=Face of the Enemy|}} | prevdate=If Wishes Were Horses| nextdate=The Romulan Stratagem|}} | prevdate=Phantasms| nextdate=Cardassians|}} | prevdate= | nextdate=Second Sight|}} | prevdate=Eye of the Beholder| nextdate=Playing God|}} | prevdate=The Maquis, Part II| nextdate=Cardassian Imps|}} | prevdate=The Best and the Brightest | nextdate=The Peacemakers|}} | prevdate=Equilibrium| nextdate= |}} | prevdate=Passages of Deceit| nextdate=The Soldiers of Fear|}} | prevdate=Fascination| nextdate=Past Tense|}} | prevdate=Avenger | nextdate=The Badlands, Part III|}} | prevdate=Caretaker| nextdate=The Third Artifact |}} Category:Books Category:VOY novels Category:Hardcovers